


2- Beautiful

by MJRoX



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Beautiful, Christina Aguilera - Freeform, Singing in the Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJRoX/pseuds/MJRoX
Summary: "Are you singing Christina Aguilera?"





	2- Beautiful

Keith's leaned against the bathroom door, listening to the voice of his roommate, Lance, from through the door. The words of the song where painfully familiar, like he knew the song, even though he personally hadn't listened to it in full before, and he found himself failing to combat the urge to sing along. 

"I am beautiful no matter what they say." He leaned in further until his entire body was resting against the door. "Words can't bring me down. I am beautiful in every single way. Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no. So don't you-" 

"Are you singing Christina Aguilera?" Pidge walked past. "Oh shit you're singing Christina Aguilera!"   
Keith watched his friend sprint down the corridor, making no effort to stop them. "GUYS HE WAS FUCKING SINGING CHRISTINA AGUILERA!"


End file.
